


Motivated Tactician

by Sarren



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has a thing for his boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivated Tactician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahnamahna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mahnamahna).



> Written for mahnamahna for Sweet Charity 2009

The Huang case was exhausting, and after nearly two weeks working around the clock, they were starting to lose hope. They refused to give up though, and finally the break they'd worked so hard for came, and the little girl was rescued. The entire team trooped down to the local to celebrate. To Eddie's surprise, even Superintendent Johnson came.

The lines of fatigue that had etched Nathaniel's face these last days were gone, replaced by the widest smile Eddie had ever seen on him. And Eddie couldn't seem to stop smiling back. But it was when Nathaniel reached up and loosened his tie, undid the top button of his shirt and leaned back, one arm stretched across the back of the booth, the shirt tightening across his chest in a way that drew attention to his nipples, and the darkness of his skin underneath the thin white cotton, that Eddie unexpectedly had reason to be grateful for the table between them. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away. When he risked a glance a few minutes later Nathaniel was looking at him speculatively. Eddie grabbed his glass and took a swig, but some of the beer must have gone down the wrong way and he choked. And then Monty was pounding him on the back and laughing, and through his watering eyes Eddie could tell that Nathaniel was looking amused, the bastard.

That was the first time Eddie realised that maybe he had a bit of a thing for his boss. But things went back to normal, he didn't see much of Nathaniel, and he mostly forgot all about his revelation. Then Nathaniel decided, for some inexplicable reason – there wasn't a camera to be seen - to go along when they went to bust a gunrunning operation down at the Docklands. Nathaniel was all done up in full SWAT gear, looking handsome and intense, and Eddie found himself having to look away before he embarrassed himself. He peered around the edge of the building again to give himself something to do.

But then had to catch his breath as Nathaniel leaned around him to see too. He wasn't really touching Eddie, but Eddie was intensely aware of him right up against his back, radiating heat, and he could smell the understated cologne Nathaniel was wearing. He could feel himself getting hard.

"Sir?" Eddie cleared his throat. "Nathaniel?"

"Mmm?" Nathaniel murmured, sounding distracted, his breath against Eddie's neck wracking a shudder out of him.

Eddie felt Nathaniel start to shift and turned to face him. But Nathaniel hadn't moved away as he'd expected and they ended up face to face. Nathaniel's eyes were dark, even darker than normal, Eddie thought distantly, finding it hard to breathe suddenly. And then Nathaniel's hand was a weight on his shoulder and Eddie shivered again, and he figured he'd given himself away now, and he had no idea, no idea at all what Nathaniel was going to do…

"Are you all right, Eddie?"

Nathaniel sounded concerned. Nathaniel had obviously misinterpreted his reaction and Eddie should be relieved; he was relieved.

"If you're unwell, you should sit this one out."

"Nah, I'm a bit cold, that's all. Once the action starts I'll warm up just fine."

And Nathaniel nodded, but didn't shift away, and really, there was no necessity for him to stand so close. Eddie really didn't know what to make of it. But then the last of the bad guys arrived on the scene. Nathaniel gave the signal to go in and Eddie didn't have time to be confused any more.

 

The painters turned up at the flat at seven a.m. for yet another of Fiona's mad decorating schemes, so Eddie figured he may as well get an early start, which is how he was just getting to work when Nathaniel jogged into the courtyard and came to a stop, glancing at his watch.

"Morning Nathaniel," Eddie said cheerfully.

"You're here bright and early, Detective." Nathaniel said pointedly, with a faint air of surprise, which Eddie thought was a bit unfair considering the hours he put in. He was distracted by the way sweat made the white t-shirt cling to Nathaniel's chest. White really looked good on the man, contrasting against the smooth dark skin. Eddie wondered if Nathaniel deliberately chose it for that reason.

"I said, you're here bright and early, Detective. Getting a head start on the day, are you?"

Eddie blinked. "So how far do you go?"

"I beg your pardon." Shit, Nathaniel was sounding amused. Eddie looked up. Nathaniel's eyebrow was raised in that way Eddie tried really hard not to find sexy.

"You've been jogging, right?" Eddie gestured vaguely at Nathaniel's outfit, taking care not to let his glance linger on the figure-hugging sweatpants Nathaniel was wearing.

"Indeed. I usually run at least ten kilometres four times a week if I have the time."

"Ten kilometres, that's impressive."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I run a bit, you know."

"You're welcome to join me." Nathaniel was definitely amused now. "If you think you can keep up."

Yup, that was a challenge all right, but Eddie wasn't a complete idiot, no matter what some people thought. "I haven't really run since New York. Let me work up to it."

"I look forward to it."

Eddie looked at him sharply – he hadn't sounded sarcastic, like Eddie would have expected. Nathaniel's expression was as bland as ever. "Really?" he couldn't help saying eagerly, then could have kicked himself.

"Yes."

Eddie stared. He couldn't help it. Nathaniel held his gaze for a moment, then nodded and pursed his lips in that way he had of dismissing people. "Detective Arlette," he said, all impersonal again, "I'll see you later, when you and Inspector Pippin will explain why you have failed to make any significant headway on the Denmark case."

"Absolutely, sir," Eddie sketched a salute. Nathaniel gave him an unimpressed look and strode briskly away. Eddie absolutely did not watch the way the tight material clung to his boss's ass for several seconds before it occurred to him that he might be being just a bit obvious. He looked around guiltily, but the few people around weren't paying attention, luckily.

Eddie wondered what the odds were of convincing Pippin to go jogging with him.

And then Nathaniel had to go and be a hero and ended up in the ER. Not even on the job, just stopping an old lady getting mugged. By five guys. Jeez. When Eddie walked in he was attempting to button his shirt, hampered by the fact that his right arm was in a sling. He looked annoyed when he saw Eddie. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Picking you up. Sir."

"For your information I am perfectly capable of catching a cab."

"Well, now you don't have to," Eddie pointed out cheerfully.

Nathaniel made that harrumph sound Eddie had figured out that only posh Brits could get away with, and went back to failing to do up his shirt. Eddie left him to it for a while, partly because he could guess what Nathaniel's response would be if he offered to help, but mostly because he was fixated by the smooth chest exposed.

"Eddie?" Nathaniel said, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

Eddie blinked, and focused. His hands were hovering in the air between them. He stared at them in disbelief. He didn't even remember moving, never mind reaching out…

Nathaniel's chest was rising and falling rapidly. That smooth brown skin was right there and Eddie badly wanted to touch it.

Eddie looked up, knowing his eyes gave him away. Nathaniel was looking at him, his eyes wide and uncertain.

"Let me?" Eddie muttered and just like that Nathaniel's hands fell away to his sides.

Eddie inched even closer. He buttoned Nathaniel's shirt carefully, feeling the way Nathaniel sucked in a breath when Eddie's knuckles brushed his ribs, the way he shivered and his skin got goose bumps when Eddie's fingers not so accidentally trailed up his sternum. Eddie paused as he got to the collar bone; he was staring at Nathaniel's throat now, watching him swallow convulsively and neither of them really seemed to be breathing.

A pointed cough from the doorway, and Nathaniel shied away and went to pick up his bag. Eddie jammed his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual.

"Sorry, took a while to find a place to park," Monty said, smirking.

 

Jogging always did clear his head. Eddie had just figured out how the suspect in the case that had been driving them nuts had worked his alibi. He was trying to decide whether Monty would appreciate Eddie ringing him during his sex date to tell him the good news. He'd just about decided that Monty really, really wouldn't be happy about being interrupted, but that it would fun to do anyway, when he noticed that his route had taken him past Nathaniel's swanky apartment. Way to go, subconscious.

Eddie stopped, indecisive. He could just see if Nathaniel was home. Tell him about his brilliant breakthrough on the case.

But dropping in on people without calling first was something the Brits seemed to frown on, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off his boss. Well not without a good reason anyway. But, since he was here anyway…

What the hell. Eddie flashed his badge at the concierge and made it all the way up to Nathaniel's apartment before his nerve failed him. He stood in front of the door for a full two minutes and was just raising his hand to press the bell, finally, when the door opened. Nathaniel stood in the doorway, looking at him curiously.

Wearing only a towel.

Eddie could see droplets of water dripping from his hair, rolling down his neck, his chest, his finely muscled naked chest. In the distance Nathaniel was saying something, but Eddie was watching a drop of water teeter on the edge of one dark nipple. It was taunting him and as if in a dream he took the two steps necessary and leant forward and licked the droplet, following the path it'd taken all the way up to Nathaniel's throat. The rasp of stubble against his tongue, the clean male smell, all unfamiliar but good. Very good. Vaguely he was aware that Nathaniel had stopped talking, that he wasn't moving at all. His heart rate had increased. Eddie knew that because one hand had come to rest against the warm damp chest, his other hand was sliding around the narrow waist and it was warm, so warm. His fingers slid lower, lower, under the towel, over the tailbone. He leaned up against Nathaniel to lick the spot behind his ear. Nathaniel growled and Eddie was pulled forcefully up against Nathaniel's body, and kissed, hard. Nathaniel's dick pressed against his stomach, stiff and jeez, it felt huge. Eddie yanked hard at the towel. It fell away.

Nathaniel was devouring him, it felt like. Eddie was finding it hard to think now, but he knew they needed to get horizontal. He pushed and was faintly surprised when Nathaniel gave way, stumbling backwards, their mouths reluctantly separating. Nathaniel was saying something now, and the urgency in his tone got through to Eddie and he reached blindly behind him and somehow managed to get the door shut. He didn't need to push Nathaniel now; Nathaniel had gotten with the picture big time. Nathaniel was looking at him hungrily, but he wasn't even touching himself. He was waiting for Eddie, he was reaching for Eddie and together they made short work of his clothes and then they were tumbling together on to the thick rug by the fireplace and it was all a blur after that.

 

"Who opens the door wearing only a towel, anyway?" Eddie said later, sprawled flat across the king-size, idly inspecting the designs on the ceiling. God, even the ceiling was posh.

"Someone who is annoyed that one of their officers has shown up unannounced on their doorstep on their day off and is planning to reprimand said officer in no uncertain terms."

Eddie turned his head and looked at Nathaniel lying naked and debauched amongst the rumpled sheets. "Really," he said, skeptically.

One eyebrow twitched. "Perhaps not."

"You knew it was me when you opened the door," Eddie said gleefully. "Admit it."

"Of course I knew it was you. This is a high security building. I was watching you vacillate for a least a minute before I decided to put us both out of your misery."

"I wasn't vaci-anything," Eddie said indignantly. Then it sank in, what Nathaniel had admitted. He rolled on to his side and propped his head up with his hand, and stared at Nathaniel. "You knew I was there! So, in fact you had time to put some clothes on, or at least throw on a robe and you deliberately chose not to. Ha!"

There was a small smile lurking at the corners of Nathaniel's mouth. "Maybe."

"You set me up!"

Nathaniel sat up and propped the pillows behind him. He leant back against the headboard. "Eddie, I hardly lured you over to my flat in order to have my wicked way with you." Nathaniel looked thoughtful. "Why did you come, anyway?"

Eddie gave him knowing smile at the double entendre, which made Nathaniel give him a slightly impatient look.

"You like me!" he announced triumphantly.

"The evidence would seem to support your assumption," agreed Nathaniel. "However a good officer always checks his facts, don't you agree, Detective?"

"Oh, absolutely, sir." Eddie reached out and closed his hand around Nathaniel's dick. He leant forward and breathed hotly over the length of it. "I'm a big fan of your _facts_," he murmured, and paused, watching as it hardened with flattering speed in his hand.

He waited. Nathaniel didn't say anything. "I got all day here."

There was another long pause and then Nathaniel growled, "Get on with it."

The deep timbre sent a shiver of arousal through Eddie, but he wasn't ready to give in yet. "Just a moment, I think my facts need further confirming," he said, and just gave a swipe of the tongue over the head.

Nathaniel drew in a breath above him. "Eddie, please."

"Sorry, what?"

"I like you."

Eddie looked up and smiled warmly at Nathaniel, who was looking slightly wild-eyed. "There you go," he said, and set about giving Nathaniel the best blow job _ever_.


End file.
